So, uh
by Aisling Alopex
Summary: "So uh, I've been thinkin', and there's really no delicate way to put this…" Johnny/Gyro silliness and smut.


"So uh, I've been thinkin', and there's really no delicate way to put this…"

Johnny looked over at Gyro who was sitting next to him at the campfire. Gyro seemed somewhat flustered, which surprised Johnny. He hadn't seen him look nervous quite like this before.

"So, like…" Gyro fiddled with his hat. "Can you still, like…feel…stuff, down there?"

_Oh._

Johnny stared at him rather incredulously for a moment. He hadn't expected a question quite like that, though he supposed it did explain Gyro's strange expression.

Johnny shrugged, staring into the campfire. "Dunno, it doesn't seem like any of your business."

He heard Gyro fidget next to him and he couldn't help but let himself grin slightly. Making Gyro squirm was fun.

"If you wanna find out there's a simple solution," Johnny said, to break the awkward silence. He looked at Gyro, stifling a mischievous grin. "Just come over here and touch me."

Gyro stiffened suddenly. "Touch…you? Gross, dude, I'm not gonna do that. I'm not _that_ curious."

Johnny shrugged, laying down on his matt. He stared up at the stars, listening to the ambient sound of the campfire crackle. "Guess you'll never know. No big deal, right? You didn't want to know _that_ bad."

Johnny peered at Gyro out of the corner of his eye and watched as he scratched his jaw. He seemed to be contemplating something, perhaps whether he really did want to know that badly. Either way it was amusing to Johnny. He didn't know much about Gyro, but he knew that, above all, he could trust him.

"…hey, kid," Johnny heard Gyro speak from beside him. "I really wanna know, so, just so you know, this is your fault."

"Wha-" Johnny didn't even get the first word out of his mouth before he felt Gyro's hand on his crotch. He jumped instinctively, sitting up and nearly ramming his head into Gyro's.

"Whoa!" Gyro exclaimed, and he grinned. "You can feel! I figure, it'd suck pretty bad if you couldn't, right?"

"…you can remove your hand from my crotch now," Johnny muttered, a look of muted horror on his face. He couldn't believe Gyro actually did it. He was beginning to doubt that total trust he had built up.

Gyro moved his hand, but his wide grin remained on his face.

"Nyo-ho! This is interesting," he continued, and soon he had placed his hands on Johnny's legs. "But you can't feel this, can you?"

Johnny was even more horrified. "Don't just touch me without asking!" he snapped, pulling away from Gyro's touch. It was true, he couldn't feel him, but that didn't mean he didn't mind.

"Fine, fine," Gyro replied, though he looked somewhat hurt that his fun was over. He leaned on his elbows, still laying on his matt but bent over so he could reach Johnny. "I was just curious, ya know."

Johnny swallowed, going silent for a few moments. "…look, sorry, I'm just not used to people touching me." He glanced at Gyro. "It's okay if you want to."

"…you sure?" Gyro asked even though it was obvious he wanted to.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Go ahead."

Gyro grinned gleefully, experimentally touching Johnny's legs, running his hands over them, poking them. Though he felt nothing, it was still weird to watch someone else touch him. It felt strange to watch Gyro so casually prod at his useless legs.

"So…" Gyro finally removed his hands once more and instead looked up at Johnny. "Now I know you can feel stuff on your crotch, but what about your ass?"

Johnny frowned slightly, though he supposed he had brought this upon himself.

"Yes, I can feel my butt," he replied dully, hoping this put an end to Gyro's questioning.

"Okay, but, like…"

_Or not._

"Like, can you feel your entire ass, or…"

"Gyro. Stop obsessing over my ass," Johnny told him, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "I don't get why it matters so much to you."

Gyro shrugged in response. "Just natural human curiosity, I s'pose."

Johnny shrugged as well, curious himself as to why Gyro was so curious. He figured it was just one of those weird things about the man.

"So, since we're on the subject," Gyro continued, much to Johnny's chagrin. "You're nineteen, right? You ever, y'know, had sex before? You're not a virgin are you?"

Johnny thought this subject might actually be more flustering to talk about than his disability.

"…does this have anything to do with you randomly grabbing my crotch," he teased Gyro, hoping he'd drop the subject.

"No! C'mon, I'm just curious, and you already _let_ me touch your crotch so I think we're at this level of friendship, right?"

"…you sure have a weird scale of friendship," Johnny mumbled to himself. "Fine, yes, I've had sex before, but seriously, I'm going to sleep now."

"Wait!" Gyro exclaimed suddenly. "Okay, okay, I'll just fess up. The uh, the reason I was wonderin' about all this crap is because I was hoping you could…do me a favor. Just a small one. We're friends, right, Johnny?"

Why did Johnny not like the sound of where this was going? What, precisely, was Gyro asking planning on asking him? Something weird, he was sure of it, otherwise there was no reason for all of this strange pretense.

"…but, you have to agree before I tell you what the favor is, just so you don't try and back out. Deal?"

"That sounds super shady," Johnny pointed out. "Hell no. Not unless you plan on repaying me. And maybe not even then. Gyro, you're acting weird as hell."

Gyro fidgeted. "Yeah, but, look, okay, I get it, it sounds weird, but just say 'yes' and I'll do whatever the hell you want later on."

Johnny rose an eyebrow. "Whatever…I want? No matter what?"

Gyro furrowed his eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want. C'mon, enough of this bargaining crap, just agree."

Johnny mulled it over, and finally gave in. "Yeah, fine, what is it?"

Gyro grinned again, a look of relief passing over his face. "Great, come over and I'll show you."

Suddenly, he was regretting his decision to agree. "…why don't you just come over here? It's easier."

"Nope, get your ass over here, you agreed," Gyro insisted. He was sitting on his matt, a blanket pulled up to his waist.

Johnny rolled his eyes, but made his way over to Gyro, sitting down next to him. "Now, just tell me what the hell you-" Johnny was cut off when Gyro grabbed him picked him up. He squirmed instinctually but Gyro had already set him down again. Now he was sitting on Gyro's legs, looking down at him with a look of complete confusion on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he demanded, moving to separate himself from the other man.

"Wait, wait, okay, I'll tell you!" Gyro insisted, his grip on Johnny's waist tightening. "I just, fuck, okay, I just have a slight problem I need your help taking care of, and remember you already agreed so don't even think about backing out now."

Johnny followed Gyro's gaze and it was then he realized precisely why Gyro had made him agree before he had told him. It all clicked into place. He stared for a long time, debating on how to react. He himself wasn't even sure what he felt. Surprise? Horror? No, something quite different. He finally looked at Gyro's face, only to realize he was flushed rather red. He must be even more embarrassed about it than he was.

"…well, hurry up and undo your pants, then," Johnny said in a hushed tone, as if someone might hear him. "But this is a one time thing, don't think I'm gonna make a habit out of this or something weird. Besides, you owe me. Big time. Got it?"

Gyro grinned despite his flushed cheeks. He nodded and moved to undo his belt buckle. Johnny watched him, somewhat amused by his eagerness. It would be all worth it to make Gyro do him some sort of big favor. He had no idea what it would be, but it would be good, that he was certain of.

Johnny maneuvered himself so he could yank down Gyro's pants enough to give him access. He stared down at him, unable to stop himself. He hadn't ever seen someone as big as Gyro. He wasn't extremely long, but he had a surprising girth.

"Uh, it's kind of…cold," Gyro said quietly. "Can you hurry?"

"Do you want me to do this or not?" Johnny asked pointedly, glaring down at him.

Gyro mumbled something in response before he fell silent.

Johnny ran his fingers down the top side of the shaft, and then the underside, tracing his fingers over the veins present. He ran his fingers along every inch of Gyro, and then along the parts of Gyro's thighs he could reach and his stomach, too. He glanced up at him curiously. He watched as Gyro made eye contact for a split second before he quickly pulled his hat over his face. Johnny flushed slightly upon realizing how very cute he found that.

He went back to gently running his fingers all over Gyro, watching him squirm beneath his touch. Finally, after much teasing, he wrapped his hand around his shaft, running his hand up and down in a slow rhythmic motion. Already he could hear Gyro's muffled moans. He bent over and ran his tongue across the head, sucking on him. He almost had to pull away to laugh when he heard Gyro loudly gasp. He glanced up at Gyro, who was covering his face with one of his hands, while the other was gripping his sleeping matt rather tightly.

Johnny continued to suck on him before he instead put more into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive underside of his shaft. He continued to suck and bob his head, taking most of him into his mouth. As he sucked on him, he used his free hand to stroke Gyro's inner thighs. Johnny glanced up at him every now and then, but Gyro was too preoccupied to notice. He moved his head back slightly when Gyro arched his back, but he didn't stop. He moved back to sucking on the head, using his other hand to pump the shaft up and down as he went. He sucked harder than before, running his tongue in the ridge of where the head met the shaft.

He glanced up when he heard Gyro moaning louder than before. Johnny pulled away slightly when he felt Gyro finally cum. He swallowed most of it upon reflex, and what he didn't he quickly wiped away with the back of his arm.

Johnny relaxed, leaning back and watching Gyro pant loudly. He started to get off of him, but Gyro grabbed his arm.

"You," pant, "didn't tell me," pant, "that you were," pant, "fuckin' good at this shit…"

Johnny smiled mischievously. "You didn't ask."

"The hell did you learn how to do that?" Gyro demanded, still attempting to hide his very red face with his hand.

"Lots of practice, that's all," Johnny said, shrugging. He watched in amusement as Gyro's expression twisted.

"The hell does that mean?!"

Johnny shrugged innocently. "Now, don't forget that you owe me big time."

Gyro furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I don't think I'll forget."


End file.
